syniafandomcom-20200214-history
Northshore
Northshore (Synian: Ara Par, meaning "far north" or "the furthest north") is a town next to the northern tip of Abasi island. History Way before British arrived to Synia, the place where now lies the town Northshore held an Abasan village. Cape Ara Par was a sacred place to the Abasan nation as it was believed to be the place where the wind is born, hence the nickname of Northshore. The region around Cape Ara Par had numerous totems and other signs of Abasan culture, which, unfortunately, is lost to time. In 1515 while mapping the landscape of Abasi island Ogast Bartoldi and his team were caught by the local Abasans who later killed them. Only one of them - Thomas Esserman - survived. He notified about the situation to the closest British settlement - Kondas Rak. After then-governor of Synia - Louis Jefferson - discovered what happened he gathered 100 men in order to purge the surrounding Abasan settlements including the one where Ogast Bartoldi was slain. History of modern Northshore begins in 1674 when Abasi island's fishermen asked for a new boatdock. This was built, at the northern tip of Abasi island, in 1679 by count of Abasi island, George Dixon. Soon people settled around the boatdock and in 1690 there were approximately 100 people. In 1693 they built their own church which was named Light's Hope Chapel which is the oldest surviving church in Synia and now is exhibited in Kondas Rak Open Air Museum. As the village reached 500 inhabitants in 1715 it was granted town rights, however, in 1719 one of the houses in Northshore caught fire and two thirds of the town burnt. The fire lasted 3 days. Because of disorganized actions about 100 people died during the fire, another 20 died because of injuries and another 300 left the town. Only 80 people remained to live in the town. After the fire it was subsequently subtracted town rights because of the too low population. In 1716 count of Abasi - Matthew Morris - took a loan from the Duke of Synia, Alexander Crestfall in order to help the town recover. He built 25 residential houses, a new boat dock, dockyard, school and a post office. Eventually, he settled in the town himself and built the Morris Estate. His actions helped the town to become the biggest town of Abasi and thus after reaching 500 inhabitants it was granted town rights in 1748 again. By 1783 it reached 1000 inhabitants. Back then the first Jews began to arrive in the town. Since then it holds the biggest Jewish community in Synia. In 1789 the first mayor of Northshore was elected, it was Theodor Morris, grandson of Matthew Morris. His first action was to establish a fire station. 19th century 20th and 21st century Cityscape Churches The first church to be built in Northshore was Light's Hope Chapel which was built in 1693. It was anglican church because most inhabitants of Northshore were of British ethnicity. In 1974 it was exhibited in Kondas Rak Open Air Museum because it was the oldest surviving wooden church of Synia and in it's place Most Holy Trinity Anglican Church was built. The new church was constructed out of red bricks. In 1801 Northshore Synagogue was built. Since then it hasn't been recreated because of it's high artistic value. The synagogue has recorded an event that the church's architect's eyes were removed so he couldn't build another such synagogue. In 1829 Light's Hope Cathedral was built in Paranara, on a hill overlooking the rest of the town. The Roman Catholic cathedral was built out of white stone and consecrated by the pope himself. Since the construction of the cathedral all Roman Catholic bishops of Synia have been buried there. In 1874 next to the cathedral city's library and a monastery were built but in 1929 while celebrating the hundredth anniversary of the cathedral church Pastor Garden was created. Mary's Assumption Chapel was built in 1834 as a lutheran church. It was entirely built out of limestone. Now it serves as a tourist destination site because of it's famed renaissance revival architecture. Bayside All Saints Church was built in 1900. It is one of two roman catholic churches in the town. A popular legend amongst the Northshorians says it that the two towers of the church are the hands of the God who watch over the town and ensure the safety of it's people. Northshore Most Holy Trinity Church is an independent New Way church that has been built as recently as 1967 being the newest church in the town. Monuments Parks In 1915 remembering the four hundredth anniversary of the purge of Abasan settlements in the surroundings of Cape Ara Par, Northshore's Abasan Union created the Totem Hill which stands about a kilometer to the south of the top of the Cloudkisser Mountain. It contains about five hundred different totems, mythological creatures, witches and devils which have been carved in wood. In 1717 began the establishment of the Pastor Garden around the Light's Hope Cathedral. It was completed in 1784, however, each of the cathedral's pastors has planted a tree in the garden. Museums and art galleries Education Primary Education can be obtained in Paranara Primary Gymnasium, Emilly Dimither Primary School, Northshore Arts School, Lindenbrooke Christian School, First School of Northshore and Second School of Northshore. Secondary Education can be obtained in Northshore Secondary High which provides general secondary education, Northshore Commerce School, Northshore Arts High School and Technical College of Northshore. The city council also provides interest education in NIEC. Northshore State Pedagogue Lyceum and Northshore Arts Conservatory also provide higher education. Media The regional newspaper of Abasi - the Abasi Gazette headquarters are located within Northshore. The city council outspreads Northshore Daily, which is not daily, though. There are also a plenty of less significant newspapers: # Friday # Naba # and others There are also many radio and TV stations operating in the town. Demography Famous citizens Points of interest * Light's Hope Cathedral * Northshore Synagogue * Cape Ara Par * Sea Museum Category:Towns Category:Settlements Category:Abasi Category:Northshore